


Wielki człowiek w małych sprawach

by Homoviator



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polski | Polish, Sick Character
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homoviator/pseuds/Homoviator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon od jakiegoś czasu czuje się słabiej, Tim martwi się i postanawia się tym zająć. Na swój specyficzny, nietoperzowy, pokręcony sposób. Zima, oglądanie filmów na laptopie, fluff, hurt/comfort, all the good things. Wspomnienie Batmana i Supermana, specjalnie dla koralgola :)<br/>To miks universum komiksowego universum po 52 nr Worlds Finest, oparty na Batman and Robin by Tomassi. W tej części komiksowego DCu bawi mi się najlepiej.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Granat fioletowej dedukcji

Wielki człowiek w małych sprawach

 

Roz 1.

Granat fioletowej dedukcji

 

 

Przyjaciół kochamy dla ich wad, bo lubimy, gdy ktoś też ma wady.

Aleksander Fredro

 

Roboty z kosmosu były dość prosto skonstruowane, niestety były także dość siermiężne. Tim patrzył z zaciśniętymi szczękami, jak jeden z robotów pada na Kona i przygniata go do ziemi kanciastym, metalowym korpusem.

Trochę zabrało mu przywyknięcie do faktu, że Conner był, przynajmniej częściowo, niezniszczalny, i tego typu wydarzenia traktuje lekko i z humorem. Przygniecenie walącym się budynkiem, kilkutonowym wrakiem robota, wieżą budynków Wayne Enterprises, dla Connera były to drobnostki, ba, lubił je nawet. Dawały mu możliwość teatralnego zabłyśnięcia, kiepskich żartów, zagrania na nosie Robinowi...

I tylko teraz Kon jakoś nie kwapił się z wydostaniem się spod robota z kosmosu.

"Wyłaź Kon, nie leń się!" krzyknęła Cassie i zataczając idealną spiralę urwała głowy kolejnym czterem robotom. "Nie chcemy zbyt dużych strat, urząd miasta i tak siedzi nam na ogonie."

Robot, którzy przygniótł Kona ani drgnął. Tim zmrużył oczy.

"Kon?"

Kupa żelastwa wydała z siebie piskliwy jęk rozdzieranego metalu a potem drgnęła. Raz, drugi. Za trzecim drgnięciem robot został przesunięty, odsłaniając wpół leżącego w dole wyrytym w ziemi Kona. Miał szarawą, ściągniętą twarz, potargane włosy a jego podkoszulka była rozerwana centralnie przez środek, ukazując sześciopak i jeden sutek, otoczony smętną kępką kłaczków. Robin nie powinien tego zauważyć, a jednak jakoś zauważył, i od razu zganił się za bzdurne myśli. Kon wrócił do świata żywych i jego ciało dojrzewało, zmieniało się, i było to zupełnie normalne, nawet jak na kogoś będącego hybrydą człowieka i Kryptończyka.

Gdy Tim podał Konowi rękę, jego pomoc została odtrącona. Conner jedynie machnął lekceważąco dłonią, otrzepał się z pyłu, zakaszlał... i dziwacznym, pełznącym ruchem przyjął postawę klęczącą. Nie wstawał. To było trochę niepokojące.

"W porządku?"

"W najzupełniejszym porządku, Robin."

Już wtedy Tim powinien wiedzieć, że coś jest z Konem nie tak. Ale walka trwała, roboty wciąż wlatywały przez międzywymiarowy portal, który w końcu zamknął Bart, wciąż trzeba było być czujnym. To, że Kon swoim zwyczajem nie poderwał się od razu do lotu, spektakularnie zmieniając robota w kupę dymiącego gruzu, to, że Kon nie wykonał żadnego teatralnego salta w powietrzu zaraz po upadku, jakby dając znać, że jest ok, panuje nad sytuacją... wszystko to musiało poczekać.

A potem zaczął się listopad, miesiąc, w którym więźniowie w Arkham byli nie wiedzieć czemu szczególnie aktywni i Robin miał roboty po pachy. Pracował na dwa fronty, z Batmanem w Gotham i z Tytanami. Częściej niż zwykle patrolował Gotham, częściej jego misje trwały kilka dni bez przerwy. Nie było czasu spać, nie było czasu jeść, nie było czasu odwiedzić grobów rodziców. Na szczęście Alfred był świetnym organizatorem i sam doglądał, aby grobowce rodzin Nietoperzów były zadbane.

Tim powinien mieć wyrzuty sumienia, ale i na nie nie miał czasu.

Ogólnie to był bardzo napięty moment w roku. Robin nie zauważył nawet, kiedy dość ciepły początek listopada zmienił się w wionący chłodem, wietrzny grudzień. Rozerwany pomiędzy aktywnością szkolną, wariatami w Gotham a Tytanami Tim nie był w stanie porządnie się przyjrzeć temu... temu, że Kon generalnie ostatnimi czasy był jakiś taki bardziej szary, niemrawy w momentach, w których zwykle kipiał energią.

"Nic mi nie jest." fuknął Kon nie w humorze, zaraz po tym jak pokonał kilka cyborgów, których nasyłali na Ziemię kosmici o bardzo wrogich zamiarach. Ciekawe, kosmicie o przyjaznych zamiarach zdarzali się zdecydowanie rzadziej, w zasadzie prawie nigdy. Cyborgi zostały pokonane sprawnie i szybko, akurat, żeby uniknąć strat materialnych. I tylko ostatni z nich zamachnął się, złapał Connera za nogę, a potem został przez Connera zgnieciony jak puszka po napoju. Następnie Conner zachybotał się w powietrzu, zamachał komicznie ramionami i runął w dół, wybijając mały, ale głęboki krater w jezdni tuż obok zmiażdżonego cyborga.

"Zaskoczył mnie, to wszystko." wymamrotał Kon, wciąż siedząc w kraterze i pocierając ze zmęczeniem twarz.

"Od kiedy dajesz się zaskakiwać cyborgom na tyle, że tracisz kontrolę nad swoją mocą?" chciał wiedzieć Robin, ale Kon jedynie prychnął lekceważąco.

"Przestań truć, Ptaszku. Nic się nie stało."

To był moment, w którym Tim faktycznie zaczął się przyglądać bliżej Konowi. Dyskretnie oczywiście. Podsłuchy i kamerki, strategicznie rozłożone po domu Kentów, niezapowiedziane, a zaaranżowane wcześniej wizyty Barta, który ukochał ciasta Marty Kent i nie trzeba go było o krótką, popołudniową przebieżkę do Kansas długo prosić. Tim obserwował Kona, a im dłużej ta sytuacja trwała, tym bardziej widział, że coś jest nie tak. Zdiagnozowanie co było jednak niemal niemożliwe z dwóch powodów. Pierwszy powód był trywialny, Robin miał zbyt dużo pracy, aby dokładać sobie jeszcze analizę zachowań innych Tytanów. Obiecał sobie jednak, że zrobi to, gdy tylko będzie okazja do zarwania więcej niż jedną noc z rzędu.

Drugi powód był nieco bardziej skomplikowany i Tim kłamałby, gdyby stwierdził, że nigdy mu on nie przeszkadzał. Otóż Kon nie był stuprocentowym człowiekiem, dane na temat jego osoby, zachowań, reakcji biochemicznych w jego organizmie były nie do końca jednoznaczne. Co więcej Kon El odziedziczył zarówno po Luthorze jak po Clarku, ośli wręcz upór. Jak nie chciał powiedzieć, czemu jest osowiały, czemu ma słabsze momenty i zachowuje się dziwnie, nic go nie było w stanie nakłonić do rozmowy.

"Oj odpieprz się, Ptaszku. Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, ze mną wszystko gra! Jak rany, co mam zrobić, żebyś w końcu przyjął do wiadomości, że nic się nie dzieje! Mam się uśmiechać cały czas i latać dookoła śpiewając marsyliankę?! Albo wiesz, nie odpowiadaj na to pytanie, bo aż się normalnie boję twojej odpowiedzi."

Tim nie dał się zwieźć gadaninie Connera i rozważył odsunięcie go od misji. Subtelnie, po cichu. W końcu tego typu zmiany były potencjalnym zagrożeniem podczas walki.. Mieli jednak po prostu zbyt dużo pracy, za dużo zadań, misji, infiltracji naraz. Odsunięcie tak istotnego członka zespołu jak Conner osłabiłoby wydajnie drużynę... poza tym Kon by się obraził, a na radzenie sobie z obrażonym Konem Robin po prostu nie miał w tym momencie historycznym ani siły ani chęci. Tak więc Tim nie zrobił nic, licząc po cichu, że Kon dojdzie do ładu z tym, cokolwiek się tam z nim działo.

 

///

 

Kon do połowy grudnia do ładu nie doszedł. Gorzej. Kon coraz częściej przejawiał pewne symptomy zmęczenia, znużenia i ogólnego osłabienia. Zasypiał podczas wieczorów filmowych w wieży Tytanów, nawet po dwóch, mocnych jak siekiera kawach, które zrobiła mu uczynna Raven. Nie unosił się wszędzie za pomocą swojej TTK, jak to miał w zwyczaju, a korzystał raczej z nóg. Jak większość ludzkości, pomyślał Tim, patrząc, jak Kon, utknięty między Barta a oparcie kanapy pochrapuje cicho.

Tim był trochę zawiedziony. Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu miał chwilę wolną, żeby posocjalizować się z Tytanami, a Conner jedynie zawinął się w koc, odchylił do tyłu na oparciu kanapy i chrapał, mlaskając od czasu do czasu i pociągając głośno nosem. Reszta Tytanów nie zauważała nietypowego zachowania Kona, jedząc chipsy, wyrywając sobie paczki ciastek i gadając z pełnymi ustami na temat aktorów, którzy odmawiają cyfrowego odmładzania ich twarzy na ekranie, wybierając raczej niezbyt filmową, ale za to bardzo ludzką prawdę o starzeniu i przemijaniu.

"PatrzysznatakąJolieiniewiesz,czymalattrzydzieściczypięćdziesiąt,czytonietrochęprzerażające?"

Cassie zmierzyła Barta zimnym spojrzeniem i zabrała mu miskę z popcornem.

"Bart, ty i twoje mądrości. Przerażające to jest jak widzisz aktora, którego pamiętasz z czasów dziecięcych i nagle zauważasz, że wygląda jak dziadek."

"Wszyscy kiedyś będziemy wyglądać jak starzy ludzie bo staniemy się starymi ludźmi." zauważyła trzeźwo Raven. "Co w tym niestosownego, gdy widzimy to także na filmach?"

Dyskusja trwała, Tim nie brał w niej udziału ponieważ może i zaliczał się do grona młodszych bohaterów, ale na stan obecny czuł się zbyt zmęczony, żeby się z tego stanu rzeczy cieszyć. Właśnie zbliżały się Święta i wszyscy złoczyńcy, ci zwyczajni i ci niezwyczajni, zadecydowali, że owszem, to dobry czas na zmasowany atak. Nie miał pojęcia jak taki napór wytrzymywał Batman czy Nightwing... czy nawet Superman. Tim robił bokami i nawet nie miał energii przejąć się swoim brakiem finezji podczas walk, i poza nimi...

Szklana Pułapka skończyła się i zaczął się kolejny film z Bruce`m Willisem, którego tytułu Tim nawet nie zapercypował, a wtedy Kon ocknął się wreszcie. Usiadł, ziewnął tak, że trzasnęło mu w szczęce i potarł zmęczone oczy dłońmi. Gdy zauważył, że Tim mu się przygląda, uśmiechnął się. Bladą, rozmytą kopią swojego zwykłego, wyszczerzonego, radosnego uśmiechu.

"Nmssso?"

Cassie przewróciła oczyma, wstała z kanapy i oznajmiła, że ma dosyć socjalizowania się z grupą na jeden wieczór. Raven bez słowa po angielsku ewakuowała się w stronę kuchni, a Bart rezolutnie podążył za nią, zerkając tylko ze zmartwieniem na Tima i Kona.

Przez chwilę siedzieli tak razem na wygrzanej, wysiedzianej przez Tytanów kanapie i gapili się na ekran.

"Kon. Jeżeli coś się z tobą dzieje, powinniśmy cię zbadać."

"Żadnych laboratoriów, żadnych pipet ani wymazów. Daj spokój. Nic mi się nie dzieje." uśmiechnął się Kon i przeciągnął tak, aż podkoszulka podjechała mu do góry, ukazując kawałek brzucha. Bardzo ładnie umięśnionego brzucha kogoś, kto posiada około dziesięć procent tłuszczu w ciele, brzucha z sześciopakiem, trapezjusem schodzącym zdecydowaną linią do pasa... i od kiedy Kon posiada włosy na brzuchu?

Conner zmierzył Tima zaspanym, łagodnym spojrzeniem. Koszulki sobie nie poprawił.

"Gadałem o tym z Clarkiem. To nic groźnego w sumie. Nie wiadomo jak się to u mnie potoczy, bo jednak jestem skrajcowany, ale bądźmy dobrej myśli, he he."

"He he. Conner, nie jesteś standardowym człowiekiem, jako lider grupy powinienem wiedzieć..."

Kon skrzywił się nieznacznie, jego twarz dziwnie ściągnięta, jego oczy podkrążone i mętne.

"Jako liderowi grupy mogę ci tylko powiedzieć, że wszystko gra. Za parę tygodni będę jak nowy, Ptaszku."

No z Konem po prostu nie dało się rozmawiać jak z dorosłą, dojrzałą, rozumną jednostką.

"A jako przyjacielowi co mógłbyś mi powiedzieć, Kloniku?"

"Hmhm, że uleczy mnie jedynie duża pizza na głębokim cieście z podwójnym serem i salami." Kon uśmiechnął się i szturchnął Tima, zarzucając mu ramię na barku. „Tak serio, Robin, weź no ten kij z siebie wyciągnij. Nic się złego nie dzieje, nie musisz zaraz rozpętywać afery. Zaufaj mi trochę."

Ale Tim nie ufał nikomu, ponieważ Tima szkolił Batman, który właśnie w ten sposób odnosił się do świata. Nawet do swoich Robinów. Być może, z punktu widzenia psychologii i socjologii była to praktyka niszcząca i degradująca, póki co jednak służyła Batmanowi dość dobrze...

Kon westchnął zabawnie i dźgnął Tima paluchem pod żebra.

"Tim, no nieuleczalny jesteś! Nie myśl tak głośno, bo mnie zaczyna głowa boleć. Zostajesz ze mną, żeby obejrzeć drugi film, czy idziesz rozmyślać nad ludzkością i jej mrocznymi przywarami?"

Tim nie został na drugim filmie i wcale nie dlatego, że Kon jak zaczął dźgać paluchami jakiegoś niewinnego człowieka to nie mógł przestać. Poza tym Kon i tak za chwilę zaśnie, uśpiony wybuchami w świecie przedstawionym i bezsensowną, ale za to toczącą się szybko akcją. Tim miał jeszcze trzy godziny wolne przed następnym patrolem i właśnie postanowił, że spożytkuje je w bardziej właściwy sposób. Praktycznie i dogłębnie.

 

//////////

 

"Obudź się, Conner."

Kon otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Tima zmęczonym wzrokiem kogoś o wiele, wiele starszego. Ubrany w cywilną, spraną niemiłosiernie bluzę i spodnie od piżamy Conner unosił się nad fotelem w pozycji niemal embrionalnej. Do góry nogami. TTK Kona owijało się dookoła niego, ciekawskimi nitkami muskając Robina po policzku, po włosach.

Przez dłuższą chwilę patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu, pośrodku ciemnego salonu w wieży Tytanów. Wszyscy członkowie grupy już spali, poutykani w swoich maleńkich, przytulnych sypialniach, i tylko Kon dryfował we śnie przez granatową ciemność o trzeciej nad ranem, i tylko Tim podpierając się nosem wracał właśnie z Gotham z inwigilacji, która trwała trzy dni bez przerwy. Był sterany do kości, zmarznięty, otępiały z braku snu, i zamiast szybko umknąć do swojej sypialni złapał Connera w momencie totalnego odsłonięcia. W salonie, w piżamie, lewitującego z poduszką pod pachą.

Głuchą nocą, pośród ciszy i granatowych cieni i krańcowego zmęczenia nie było miejsca na przepychanki słowne, ani na oczywiste kłamstwa.

"Hej." powiedział cicho Kon, obracając się powoli w powietrzu i opadając ciężko na fotel.

"Hej. Co tutaj robisz, dryfując po ciemku?"

"Nic nie robię."

Dobry przyjaciel wziąłby teraz Kona na ruszt i przegrillował tak, że Conner wyznałby jak na spowiedzi, co się z nim dzieje. Dobry przyjaciel złapałby Connera i nie puścił, póki nie uzyskałby satysfakcjonującej odpowiedzi... Tim nie był dobrym przyjacielem. Głos ugrzązł mu w gardle a logiczna analiza sytuacji poszła w kąt. Cokolwiek by teraz powiedział, był pewien, że brzmiałoby to jak inwigilacja i przesłuchanie, milczał więc i stał tylko tak, jak idiota, patrząc na rozpartego na fotelu Kona.

Kona, w przeciwieństwie do Tima, był dobrym przyjacielem. Zamiast pytać, zagajać i w ogóle mówić, wstał, złapał Robina i siłą zawlókł do sypialni. Do sypialni Tima w wieży Tytanów, uporządkowanego, schludnego, małego pokoju, którego nikt nie używał przez ostatni tydzień albo dłużej.

Kon zdecydowanym ruchem usadził Tima na łóżku i jednym szarpnięciem TTK odsłonił zasłony, ujawniając małe, brudne okienko, gdzie jakiś pracowity pająk właśnie zaczął rozwijać swoje sieci. Wszystko pachniało naftaliną, zwietrzałą lawendą i kurzem, opuszczone i zapomniane.

"Okno ci tu trzeba otworzyć, zaduch masz nieziemski. Zdejmuj te portki, nigdy nie wiem jak wy w ogóle zakładacie to ustrojstwo. Nie obraź się Tim, ale wyglądasz jakby się miał zaraz przewrócić i zasnąć. Albo zasnąć zanim się w ogóle przewrócisz, hehe. Lepiej zrób to na łóżku, myślę, chociaż twoja wola i do niczego cię nie zmuszam. Pelerynę też dawaj, czemu wy tak lubicie takie niepraktyczne rzeczy, no jak Clark i jego czerwone majtki..."

To wszystko było trochę jak sen, granatwofioletowa nie do końca ale jednak ciemność, pomarańczowe światła miejskie odbijające się w brudnawym okienku i masywny kształt ramion Kona, pochylającego się, aby ściągnąć Timowi buta.

"Masz... skręconą kostkę." powiedział Kon, jego głos cichy i intymny, jego dłonie ogromne i niesamowicie ciepłe na stopie Tima.

"Tak."

"I nic z tym nie zrobiłeś."

"Nie. To nic takiego..."

Ale Kon już wędrował po apteczkę. Tim przez moment siedział osłupiały, na wpół rozebrany z kostiumu, pośrodku pachnącej naftaliną sypialni, przez którą z uchylonego okienka już przepływało świeże, wilgotne, grudniowe powietrze. Jego stopa była wciąż rozgrzana od dotyku dłoni Kona.

Musiał się zdrzemnąć, na siedząco, tak jak go Conner zostawił, bo gdy następnym razem otworzył oczy Kon zawiązywał już mu na stopie niezdarny, za duży, kompletnie niepraktyczny opatrunek stabilizujący. Tim odkrył, że został rozebrany z kostiumu i nie miał na sobie nic poza bokserkami i ogromną, bawełnianą, rozpinaną bluzą Connera. Kona najwyraźniej nie peszył jego negliż ani wpółprzytomny stan, bo mówił dalej, niskim, cichym głosem nocnym.

"Tak odleciałeś, że nawet nie poczułeś jak cię z tego pancerza wyciągam. Nie masz tu piżamy nawet. Co to za sypialnia bez piżamy? Dałem ci moją bluzę, ale żądam zwrotu więc ten, no, coś ci jeszcze potrzeba, Ptaszku?"

Kon usiadł obok Tima na łóżku, jego twarz osłonięta granatowym cieniem, jego dłoń na ramieniu Tima wielka i ciepła. Tim poczuł, że jest tak zmęczony, że mógłby w sumie usnąć tu i teraz i nawet nie zdenerwować się na swobodę, z jaką Kon traktował jego przestrzeń prywatną. Obowiązki jednak, jak cholera zawsze, miały pierwszeństwo.

"Muszę napisać sprawozdanie, podsumować akcję, zniszczenia. Muszę skontaktować się z Nightwingiem. Muszę... wziąć prysznic."

Jego głos brzmiał słabo nawet w jego własnych uszach, jakby już teraz zasypiał, recytując głucho litanię obowiązków. Kon z właściwą sobie łatwością zbył wszystko lekceważącym ruchem dłoni i uśmiechem.

"Nic nie musisz, Tim. Idź spać, dziury w niebie nie będzie jak raport napiszesz później i raz się prześpisz bez prysznica."

Tim chciał protestować, naprawdę chciał, ale powiew wilgotnego, chłodnego powietrza w dusznej sypialni był niezwykle przyjemny, a TTK Kona owinęła się dookoła niego jak druga pierzyna, mocno i pewnie. Zasnął nie wiedział nawet kiedy i jak, miał jednak pewność, że TTK wciąż przyciska go przyjemnie do łóżka, razem z kocem, kołdrą, bawełnianą bluzą Kona i samym Konem.

 

////////////

 

Obudził się, akurat aby usłyszeć jak Kon siada pośród zbobrowanej pościeli i klnąc na swoją niezdarność wysuwa się z łóżka. Przez dłuższą chwilę Tim leżał bez ruchu, usiłując bezsensownie zatrzymać resztki ciepła snu. Ból w skręconej kostce i nadwerężonych mięśniach szerokich pleców, spocone lewe ramię i zesztywniały nie wiedzieć czemu kark. Tim z dziwacznym poczuciem wstydu przypomniał sobie spotkanie w salonie z Connerem pośród fioletowogranatowych cieni... A więc Conner także z nim tutaj zasnął. To by wyjaśniało, dlaczego Tim obudził się spocony, budzik pokazuje pierwszą popołudniu a chmury za oknami chmury są jasnoszare a nie brunatne.

Tim postanowił ułatwić Konowi rejter i udawał dalej, że śpi. Konfrontacja nie przyniosłaby nic poza zagęszczeniem atmosfery i skrępowaniem obu stron. Nic się przecież nie stało. Conner co prawda nie wiedzieć czemu kręcił się niezdarnie po sypialni w poszukiwaniu tenisówek i wywalił lezącą na podłodze apteczkę, ale jego nerwowe działania wynikały raczej z potrzeby ochrony długo kultywowanego i budowanego image`u zdrowego, silnego heteryka z Kansas, a nie z nieprzystojnych, fioletowogranatowych działań nocnych.

"Ale kaszana. Ale się porobiło. No świetnie, super, cholera."

Z tymi słowy Kon umknął z sypialni, zawsze niezbyt wprawny w etykiecie i zawsze zbyt głośny, żeby wyjść po angielsku. Gdy po paru minutach odezwał się komunikator, Tim nie był zdziwiony. Batman żądał raportu, Nighwing żądał wyjaśnień, gdzie zniknął jego młodszy braciszek a Oracle miała ogromną potrzebę oznajmienia mu, że ma się wysypiać, a nie uczestniczyć w długich akcjach a potem znikać bez śladu.

"TTK skutecznie blokuje twoje trackery, Robin." wyjaśniła O, w jej głosie dobrze ukryte rozbawienie i źle ukryty wyrzut. "Dobrze, że odpocząłeś, ale źle, że zniknąłeś z mapy. Bardzo szczelnie cię zakrył, coraz lepiej panuje nad TTK. Ale następnym razem uprzedź nas, jak Kon aż tak cię, hm hm, odizoluje. Oszczędność czasu i energii."

Tim rzucił komunikator na pościel i usiadł, wspierając ramiona na kolanach i ukrywając w nich twarz. To będzie długi dzień, czuł to w kościach.

 

////////////

 

Gdy dwa dni później, w sobotę Kon nie pojawił się w wieży Tytanów, Tim od razu wiedział, że coś jest nie tak i był na to poniekąd przygotowany.

"Pewnie zaspał." skwitowała lekko Cassie, rozsiadając się na fotelu i zakładając nogę na nogę. "Zabalował na jakiejś świątecznej imprezie. Nie pierwszy to raz."

"Konniebyłnigdziewczoraj.WpadłemzranadopaniKentzwinactrocheświatecznegociastaipaniMartapowiedziałażeKonśpinawetnajedzenieniechcezejsc." Bart podrygiwał nerwowo na miejscu i machał telefonem, za pomocą którego bezskutecznie usiłowali dodzwonić się do Kona. "CiastozjadłemniemamnicdlawassoryhehealejednopewneKonniebalowałodkilkutygodniMożejestchory?RobinmyśliszżeKonjestchory?WKansasjesttylkotrzystopnie!"

"Taaaa... Kon choruje tylko w weekendy. Tak to jakoś zawsze się pojawia." Cassie wydęła usta i niecierpliwie zarzuciła włosami do tyłu. "I w ogóle to od kiedy nachodzisz Kentów, żebrząc o ciasto, Bart?"

Tim nie słuchał już ani Cassie, ani Barta, ani nowo przybyłej Raven, która lekko oznajmiła, że czas na kawę. Jej ulubienie kawy zaczynało przybierać niepokojące rozmiary, ale to później. Teraz trzeba było zająć się Konem, bo jego nieobecność na pewno nie była wynikiem ani imprezy, ani choroby.

"Robincośsięstało?Maszdziwnąminę."

"Bart, podrzuć mnie do Kansas."

 

//////

 

Niebo nad Kansas było zbyt pochmurne nawet jak na tą porę roku. Ciężkie, zimowe chmury wisiały nieruchomo nad niemal pustymi polami strasząc raczej deszczem niż śniegiem. Bart podrzucił Tima na ganek Kentów i zmył się szybko, nie chcąc wychodzić na uciążliwego, zbyt częstego gościa.

Tim chętnie wróciłby do wieży Tytanów razem z nim. Nigdy nie przepadał za odwiedzaniem rodziców Clarka. Kentowie bardzo cenili sobie swój mały, prywatny zakątek normalności i niezbyt chętnie wpuszczali do niego zwariowany, kolorowy świat superbohaterów. Tim czuł się tutaj jak intruz, nawet jeżeli przyjmowano go kawą i ciastem i grzecznie dopytywano o codzienne drobiazgi. To nie był jego świat. Czasami zachodził w głowę jak Kon się tutaj odnajdował, pomiędzy farmerskimi zajęciami, odziedziczonym po Clarku image`u odzianego we flanelę okularnika, z krowami, traktorami i przybranymi dziadkami, którym podrzucił go przybrany ojciec.

Słowo ojciec nie pasowało do Supermana, ale inaczej tej relacji nie można było nazwać. Dawca DNA był tytułem bezdusznym, pierwowzór genetyczny był kłamstwem, Kon miał w swoim życiu wystarczająco bezdusznych rzeczy i kłamstw. Nie trzeba mu było dokładać.

Marta Kent otworzyła Timowi drzwi i po krótkiej wymianie uprzejmości oznajmiła, że bardzo cieszy się z wizyty przyjaciela Connera.

"Nie mogę ostatnio dodzwonić się do Clarka, a z Connerem, jak sądzę, coś się zaczyna... hm, hm, dziać. Biedny zabarykadował się na górze w oborze, tam gdzie Clark lubił też przesiadywać swego czasu, no i tylko śpi. Nawet jeść nie chce, chociaż mu robię jego ulubione steki z ziemianami. Nie wiedziałam już co robić, a alarmu nie chciałam podnosić. Wiem, że jesteście zajęci i nie macie czasu..."

"Proszę się nie przejmować i w tego typu sytuacjach zawsze się z nami kontaktować. Conner to nasz przyjaciel, gdy coś się z nim dzieje powinniśmy znaleźć czas." oznajmił uprzejmie Tim, a pani Marta subtelnie nie wytknęła mu, że powinni, znaczy czasami im to nie wychodzi, ale jej wzrok mówił wszystko.

"Dobrze, że przyszedłeś, Tim. Może przemówisz Connerowi do rozumu, albo chociaż zobaczysz, czy mu coś nie jest. Jak Clark dorastał też zachowywał się, powiedzmy, dziwacznie." pani Marta uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie na wspomnienie szczenięcych lat Clarka, po czym poklepała miękką, spracowaną dłonią rękę Tima. "Ale Clark chociaż z nami jakoś rozmawiał a Conner milczy. Nie powinien być z tym sam, także jeżeli tylko masz ochotę, młody człowieku, odwiedzaj nas kiedy zechcesz."

Hm. Może jednak Kon lepiej pasował do spokojnego zakątka Kentów, niż Tim z początku przypuszczał.

Pani Marta pchnęła go matczyną ręką ku wyjściu, wskazując oborę. Gdy nie znoszącym sprzeciwu głosem oznajmiła, że Tim zostaje na obiedzie, nie wymawiał się ani się nie opierał. Zapewne zejdzie mu z Konem więcej czasu niż tylko do obiadu.

Obora była dużym, pękatym budynkiem, pomalowanym na koszmarny brązowy kolor i w ukrytych wszędzie na farmie mikro kamerkach wyglądała na znacznie mniejszą. Tim wszedł do środka, wdychając duszny zapach nieco stęchłego siana. Bez wahania skierował się ku prowadzącym na górny podest schodom. Na ich szczycie, pośród półek z książkami, starego teleskopu, szaf z ubraniami i zapomnianymi dawno bibelotami, stało duże, masywnie wyglądające łóżko. Na łóżku zaś leżał, zawinięty szczelnie w pierzynę kształt, przypominający zwiniętego w kłębek Connera.

Tim podszedł bliżej.

"Witaj Kon."

Szuranie pościeli, ziewnięcie i głośno wydmuchany nos, a potem zza krawędzi kołdry ukazała się twarz Connera.

"O cholera."

Zwykle przystojna twarz Kona, z ostrymi, zdecydowanymi kościami policzkowymi i mocnym, silnie zarysowanym podbródkiem, teraz wyglądała jak swoja własna karykatura. Opuchnięte przerażająco, zaczerwienione powieki, nabrzmiałe boleśnie usta i brwi, do tego przylepione do spoconego czoła włosy i niezdrowy, zielonawy rzucik, który sprawiał, że Conner wyglądał jakby ktoś lub coś skutecznie wyssało z niego życiowa energię. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc Kon El, potomek Supermana i geniusza zła Lexa Luthora wyglądał, jakby ktoś go przeżuł, wypluł i podgrzał w mikrofalówce. Kilka razy.

"Hej, Ptaszku." wychrypiał Kon, usiłując się uśmiechnąć, ale chyba zadecydował, że to zbyt duży wysiłek, bo przestał. "Chyba się jednak przeliczyłem i jakaś pomoc mi się przyda..."

"Nie gadaj." Tim położył swoje walizki przy łóżku, uklęknął i zaczął je szybkimi, sprawnymi ruchami rozpakowywać. "Widać rada, którą dał ci Clark odnośnie tej choroby nie była zbyt trafiona."

"Nie była zbyt trafiona, he. Gówniana była, nazwijmy rzecz po imieniu. Mówił, że powinienem się wyspać, samo przejdzie, po dwóch tygodniach. Ale widocznie moja ludzka połowa skiepściła sprawę, bo to już miesiąc się wlecze... i teraz jeszcze opuchnąłem na dodatek, rany, jak mnie boli głowa... chyba widzę podwójnie..."

To było jedyne ostrzeżenie, jakie Tim dostał. Z opuchniętych oczy Kona sypnęły się skry a potem najzwyczajniej w świecie cienki strumień laserowy przeciął pokój i wypalił w dachu obory piękną, precyzyjną niczym skalpel chirurgiczny linię. Kon opadł na swoją pierzynę i zaniósł się zmęczonym, bulgoczącym śmiechem kogoś, kto ma zatkany nos i gardło, a mimo to wciąż oddycha.

"O, sory. Zapomniałem o tym wspomnieć. Super mam timing, nie? Pojawiło się jak na zawołanie, dwa dni temu. Wciąż pracuję nad tym, aby nie puścić Kentom obory z dymem."

Tim popatrzył na poznaczony większymi i mniejszymi cięciami nadwędzony dach obory.

"Jak możesz, zrób coś Timmy, a ja nie dobij mnie. Nie chcę się męczyć." wyjęczał żałobnie Kon ze swoich piernatów. Tim po prostu nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć.  
"Jak przeżyłeś do dzisiaj to żyć będziesz."

"Takie życie to nie życie... nawet steka nie mogłem wciągnąć. Rzygam jak kot. Wiesz, że mamy w oborze małe kotki? Kotka sąsiada przyszła tu i okociła się u nas i Ma pozwoliła jej zostać. Śliczne są kociaki, siedzą w sianie na tyłach, o... o kurcze, Tim! Dawaj miskę!"

Tim zlokalizował pośpiesznie strategicznie ustawioną przy łóżku miskę i podał Konowi akurat w momencie, gdy ten zaczynał wymiotować. To nie był miły widok, w zasadzie to był widok dość straszny. Jeden z najsilniejszych na Ziemi osobników, blady, spocony i opuchnięty wypluwał z siebie coś, co wyglądało jak niestrawiona zupa jarzynowa. Tim zacisnął zęby i podszedł do rzeczy praktycznie. Wytarł Konowi twarz ręcznikiem, zmusił go do przebrania się w wykopaną z szafy, świeżą podkoszulkę, a następnie złapał miskę i wyszedł z nią na dwór, tam opróżnił i opłukał.

Powinien być zdziwiony łatwością, z jaką akceptował słabość Kona. To był jednak temat to analizy na inny dzień, ponieważ teraz należało działać.

"Doooobiiij mnieeeee..." wyjęczał Kon zakrywając ramionami twarz, gdy Tim wsunął czystą miskę z powrotem pod łóżko.

"Proszę, bez teatru. Nie musisz przy mnie trzymać swojego super decorum, Conner.

"Będziesz mi t... to... wy... pominał... do koń...ca życi...a..."

Nie, żeby Kon nie miał racji. Robin zawsze pokątnie zbierał materiały potencjalnego do szantażu, czy też, aby użyć ich jako argumentu, gdy będzie musiał ustawić Kona do pionu i zmusić go do zaakceptowania planu działań. Ale teraz, po powrocie Connera do świata żywych, po całym fiasku z próbą sklonowania Connera, po wyniszczającej od środka żałobie i obsesji Tima na temat sklonowania sobie swojego najlepszego przyjaciela... Teraz słowa Kona brzmiały inaczej. Zabolały. Tim czuł, że wyszło mu to na twarz. Na szczęście Conner był zbyt chory, żeby zwrócić uwagę.

"Nie będę ci wypominał, że wymiotujesz, jak jesteś chory." oznajmił Tim cicho i otworzył nesesery, z którymi przybył do Smallville. Wszystko miał, wszystko było na miejscu. Dobrze. "Jak możesz w ogóle takie głupoty opowiadać, kloniku."

Opuchnięte oko łypnęło na Tima zza kołdry, zaczerwienione i straszne.

"To masz... jakiś pomysł... jak mi pomóc bez... wywi... wiwi... "

"Tak, wiwisekcja nie będzie konieczna." Tim uśmiechnął się i zaraz przestał, ponieważ opuchnięte oko Kona wciąż zagapiło się na niego podejrzliwie. "No co? Czy już nie mogę pomóc przyjacielowi bez podstępu i ukrytej agendy?"

"Niby nieee..." zaczął Kon, ale nie brzmiał na przekonanego. Tim przewrócił oczyma.

"Siadaj tutaj i otwieraj paszczę, Conner."

"Co?!"

Jeszcze na początku ich znajomości, w czasach Young Justice, Tim zrobił dokładny research na temat Supermana i jego nietypowego potomka. Kon był unikatem pod każdym względem, genetycznym, biologicznym, chemio fizycznym. Batman i Liga byli bezradni. Nie mieli wielu klonów z DNA ludzkim i z Kryptonu na składzie, więc nie wiedzieli jak i co może rozłożyć Kona na łopatki. Ptasia grypa? Jakiś niegroźny dla człowieka wirus? Póki co mieli farta, Kon nie chorował na nic, zawsze radosny, zawsze energiczny i gotowy zażartować. Tim do dziś wspominał z ponurą miną dyskusję pomiędzy Batmanem, Supermanem a NASA, głównie dotyczącą przestawionych satelitów i napisów sprayowych na ścianach budynków rządowych. Kon, od kiedy zaczął rozwijać moce podobne do Supermana stał się niezwykle kreatywny, oraz porażająco upierdliwy, jak to onegdaj określiła Cassie... I tylko coś w tyle głowy Tima mówiło mu, że to tymczasowy spokój, że kto wie co się może zdarzyć, gdy przypadkiem Conner złapie jakiegoś wirusa, coś całkiem przypadkowego, niegroźnego dla człowieka, coś, co zapoczątkuje w nim chorobę...

I stało się. Tim i jego samorealizujące się przepowiednie i czarne scenariusze!

Kon załzawiony i opuchnięty makabrycznie patrzył, jak Tim wyjmuje ostrożnie wszystko z neseserów i składa swoje przenośne małe laboratorium a następnie siada obok niego na łóżku.

"Co?"

"Mówiłem, otwórz paszczękę. Rany, Conner! Język pokaż!"

Zanim Kon zdołał zaprotestować Tim złapał go za gębę, otworzył mu usta, zajrzał do uszu, nosa i wziął od niego wszystkie potrzebne do wymazu próbki. Gdy zasiadł przy mikroskopie czuł na sobie zaskoczone spojrzenie Kona, ale teraz trzeba było działać. Markery różnych chorób, zamknięte w pancernym neseserze były bardzo przydatne, aby wykluczyć przynajmniej niektóre choroby zakaźne...

Kon gapił się na niego w milczeniu, wciąż zawinięty w kołdrę i wciąż siedząc tak jak Tim mu kazał.

"O co ci znowu chodzi?" zapytał Tim nie podnosząc wzroku znad mikroskopu. "Nie chciałeś przebadać się w laboratorium to laboratorium przyszło do ciebie. Tylko postaraj się za bardzo nie kichać, istnieje szansa, że to co złapałeś jest zaraźliwe i groźne dla ludzi."

Kon oczywiście, jak na zawołanie, zapadł się w głębiny łóżka i rozkaszlał się tak, że aż słychać mu było płca. Gdy skończył, miał siłę jedynie leżeć bez tchu i smarczeć w prześcieradło. Tim nie odsuwając się od mikroskopu rzucił Connerowi kilka chusteczek.

"A mogę film obejrzeć...hurr hurrrrrr... na twoim laptopie?"

"Nie przeciągaj struny." zaczął Tim, ale potrafił rozpoznać, kiedy był na przegranej pozycji. Poza tym do badań potrzebował tylko pracowniczego laptopa, osobistego, z wszystkimi sezonami Wendy Łowczyni Wilkołaków na twardym dysku, Conner mógł sobie spokojnie używać w celach rozrywkowych. Trochę go to uspokoi i zrelaksuje.

Kon zasnął przy czwartym odcinku Wendy, chrapiąc rozgłośnie i mamrocząc coś, co podejrzanie brzmiało jak "mim" albo "Tim". Robin nie wnikał, miał na głowie misję.

Zrobił dokładny research, przejrzał jeszcze raz dane na temat Supermana i Kona, przeanalizował ich spadki formy i ewentualne czynniki, które mogły je wywoływać. Nie znalazł nic. Zdesperowany zhackował nawet osobisty komputer Bruce`a ponieważ był pewny, że Batman wie o Kryptończyku znacznie więcej niż daje po sobie poznać. Nie mylił się, nie odgadnął jedynie, że w ramach pozyskiwania danych o kosmicie Bruce od czasu do czasu z kosmitą sypiał. Batman z Supermanem. Łeb się cięgiem kołował...

Przy drugim folderze zdjęć i analizie płynów ustrojowych Tim wylogował się z komputera Bruce`a. Płonęły mu policzki. Batman jak nic odkryje hackerkę Robina i skonfrontuje się z nim... i nie będzie to miłe ale konieczne, bo tak, z kim i dlaczego sypiał Batman nie było rzeczą Robina. Chociaż pewna analogia pomiędzy Batmanem a Supermanem, Robinem a Konem była niewygodnie widoczna. I niezwykle ironiczna.

Na rozwiązanie zagadki tajemniczej choroby Kona Tim wpadł przypadkiem. Zawsze zapominał, że chociaż Conner wygląda jak duży, postawny mężczyzna to w istocie rzeczy jest wciąż jeszcze trochę nastolatkiem, jeszcze wciąż potrafi się zakręcić w swoich własnych stopach i wyłożyć jak mały psiak, potykający się o własne łapy. Choroby wieku nastoletniego, wieku dojrzewania pchnęły Tima do przyjrzenia się bliżej opuchniętej gębie chrapiącego Kona. Conner nawet się nie obudził, gdy Tim bez ceregieli pobrał mu z otwartych ust jeszcze jedną próbkę śliny.

Parę minut później miał już wynik.

"Mononukleoza? Choroba pocałunków?" zapytała pani Kent, stawiając miski z parującymi daniami na stole. "Nie sądziłam, że ktoś z Kryptonu może na to chorować. Clark nie miał z tym problemu, chociaż w sumie, jak pomyślę to nie wiem. Był czas, kiedy Clark bardzo się przed nami krył z różnych powodów."

"To mógł być jeden z nich." Tim skończył rozkładanie sztućców i zaczął rozkładać szklanki. "Clark podobno powiedział Konowi, że to długo nie potrwa i samo przejdzie. Ale Kon jest mieszańcem, najwyraźniej u niego mononukleoza trwa długo."

"Nie mówcie o mnie jakby mnie tu nie było." łamiącym głosem wychrypiał Kon, naburmuszony na swoim miejscu przy stole i zaopatrzony w nowe pudełko chusteczek. Wciąż był opatulony kocem, którego nie dał sobie zabrać nawet zasiadając do obiadu. "Tim, jak długo to cholerstwo potrwa? Jesteś pewien, że samo przejdzie?"

"Na dziewięćdziesiąt procent. Odpoczywaj, pij dużo wody i nie całuj się z nikim następne parę tygodni, bo wirus nawet jak objawy już ustąpią wciąż może się na kogoś przenieść."

"Ale ja już mam dość leżenia..." zaczął Kon, po czym zrobił się zielonawy na twarzy, wstał i wybiegł z kuchni, gubiąc za sobą koc. Chwilę potem dało się słyszeć odkręcaną wodę i spuszczanie w toalecie. Pan Kent popatrzył na panią Kent, pani Kent oduśmiechnęła się do męża i z rozmachem nałożyła na talerz Tima kopę ziemniaków z czosnkiem.

"Czy mamy się spodziewać jeszcze innych chorób tego typu?" zapytała pani Marta, podając Jonathanowi miskę z groszkiem i zasiadając w końcu przy stole. "Clark nie miał problemów z rozmaitymi przypadłościami wieku młodzieńczego. Chociaż pewnie o chorobach przenoszonych drogą płciową raczej nam nie opowiadał..."

"Kon różni się od Clarka więc w sumie nie mogę wykluczyć tej możliwości." Tim starał się brzmieć racjonalnie i beznamiętnie, jak Batman, ale i tak cholera czuł, że czerwienieją mu uszy. "Mononukleoza nie musi koniecznie pochodzić z pocałunków, można ją złapać w inny, prostszy sposób, pijąc z tej samej szklanki... Z tego całego zajścia wniosek nasuwa się jeden, Conner może chorować jak zwykły nastolatek, a jeżeli już to robi to przechodzi chorobę dość ciężko."

"Czyli lepiej zapobiegać niż leczyć." dopowiedział sobie pan Kent, na co Tim skinął głową.

"Jak zawsze."

Kon wrócił z toalety potargany, opuchnięty i nieszczęśliwy, akurat, żeby usłyszeć Jonathana mamroczącego coś o konieczności kolejnej rozmowy o pszczółkach i motylkach z kolejnym Kryptończykiem. Tim patrzył zafascynowany jak zaczerwieniona chorobliwie gęba Connera robi się trupio blada, od nasady włosów aż po jego nieprzyzwoicie przystojny, męski podbródek.

"...Co?!"

Tim wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu.

Reszta obiadu przeszła sprawnie i bez zgrzytów, pomiędzy grzecznymi rozmowami na temat klopsików i tegorocznych mistrzostwach w piłce nożnej. Kon nie zjadł ziemniaków, rozgrzebał groszek, a gdy zaczął klopsiki znowu musiał wstać i pędzić do łazienki. Timowi było go w sumie żal, na tyle, że zawiadomił Batmana i Tytanów, że nie będzie go aż do jutra.

Kentowie bez mrugnięcia okiem zgodzili się na przenocowanie Tima. Pani Marta była zaniepokojona, czy nie będzie im zimno w oborze, ale widząc podekscytowanie Kona, dała spokój z zaganianiem ich do domu. Tim nie miał nic przeciwko oborze. Łóżko Kona było dość obszerne, zresztą nie raz dzielili kwatery znacznie mniejsze i znacznie bardziej niewygodne niż obora Kentów. Tim utknięty w bawełniany, za duży dres, który ofiarowano mu do spania został nakarmiony, rozgrzany i uraczony wizytą u małych, uroczych kotków, schowanych za zwałami słomy. Pani Kent przyniosła ogromny talerz kanapek i termos z herbatą, po czym pożyczyła im dobranoc. Gdy cmoknęła Kona w policzek, Kon jedynie wymamrotał coś nieczytelnie, skoncentrowany na odpalaniu kolejnego sezonu Wendy Łowczyni Wilkołaków z laptopa. Gdy z automatu cmoknęła Tima w policzek, sama się swoim swobodnym zachowaniem zakłopotała a Tim zesztywniał cały, nie bardzo wiedząc jak się zachować. Szczęśliwie pani Kent raz dwa wyszła z obory, inaczej zobaczyłaby bardzo skonfundowanego, bardzo zaskoczonego Robina.

"Kurcze, stary... ale masz minę, hehe." zarechotał Kon ochrypłym głosem. "Nic się nie stało. Ma po prostu lubi mieć dużo piskląt pod swoimi skrzydłami, rudziku, ha."

"Rozumiem, że wolisz zostać z Wendy i pogadanką na temat seksu pana Kenta sam?"

"O rany, nie! Nie, proszę! Tim! Zostań, będę grzeczny, i mam kanapki z boczkiem!"

Tim generalnie nie jadał boczku, ale jak się okazało, Kentowie domowym sposobem wędzili boczek razem ze swoim sąsiadem i był to najlepszy, najsmaczniejszy boczek jaki Tim Drake-Wayne jadł w swoim krótkim życiu. Kawiory i łososie mogły się schować.

Tytani usiłowali się do Robina dodzwonić i wysłali około dwunastu smsów, na które Tim odpowiedział jednozdaniowym oznajmieniem, że Conner jest chory i wymaga nadzoru. Batman, który zapewne już odkrył zhackowanie swojego prywatnego laptopa, nie odezwał się nawet słowem. Powinno to Tima nieco przerazić, ale jakoś nie mógł zmusić się do niepokoju. Być może zjadł za dużo ziemniaków z czosnkiem pani Kent, może za dużo boczków, a może po prostu ulżyło mu, że Kon jednak nie jest chory na jakąś nieuleczalną, degenerującą DNA chorobę...

"Kładź się, Tim. Wyglądasz, jakbyś miał zasnąć na siedząco."

Kon pociągnął go w dół, pod przykrycia i po chwili wiercenia się i krótkiej walce o koc, ułożyli się wygodnie na swój improwizowany wieczór filmowy. Kon ustawił sobie laptopa na piersi tak, żeby Tim też mógł oglądać, po czym przez kilka chwil w sposób widoczny wewnętrznie coś przetrawiał. Nie było potrzeby go ponaglać. Tim wygodnie ułożony pod przykryciami, rozgrzany i nietypowo rozluźniony, mógł poczekać...

"Dzięki, że przyszedłeś, Tim." powiedział cicho Kon, gdy pierwsze napisy pierwszego odcinka trzeciego sezonu Wendy przetoczyły się przez ekran laptopa. "Serio, dzięki."

"Spoko." odpowiedział Tim, czując jak ciążą mu powieki a ramię Kona zalega podejrzanie blisko jego głowy. "Po co w końcu... ma się... przyjaciół."

Obejrzeli razem dwa sezony Wendy, chociaż z drugiego Tim niewiele zapamiętał. Coś zaczynała go boleć głowa, był senny i spowolniony, a Kon, który w pewnym momencie utknął go sobie pod ramieniem nie pomagał. Koło północy Conner zasnął z otwartymi ustami, obśliniając poduszkę i świszcząc opuchniętym nosem. Tim przykrył go dodatkowym kocem, wyłączył laptopa a potem usiadł po turecku i przez chwilę wpatrywał się w śpiącą twarz przyjaciela. Wiedział, że powinien stosować się do tego, czego nauczył się podczas szkolenia od Batmana, wiedział, że trzeba analizować wszystkie informacje, które się zbierze, nieustannie, bezlitośnie. To były bardzo przydatne zasady i stosowały się zarówno do wrogów jak i popleczników Nietoperzy, ale może... może był już czas, żeby jednak zaufać rozeznaniu Kona i zamiast podejrzewać najgorsze, po prostu przyjąć, że Conner wie co robi, wie co mówi, że zna siebie tak jak większość ludzi zna swoje możliwości...

"Tak."

Kon był chory, ale nie nieuleczalnie, nie postradał zmysłów ani nie umarł. Tim powinien zaakceptować, że w pewnych kwestiach Conner jest bardziej kompetentny, chociaż zwykle działa po omacku.

"Śpij już wreszcie... budzisz mnie tym swoim myśleniem..." wymruczał Kon a jego TTK złapała Tima i przycisnęła go do łóżka, zakrywając niezdarnie kołdrami i kocem. Nie opierał się. W sumie lubił być w ten sposób przyciśnięty. To było tak, jakby nie było miejsca bardziej bezpiecznego niż gniazdo ze zrolowanych koców i TTK Kona. Tim zasnął, zanim zdołał rozważyć implikacje tego stanu rzeczy.

 

////////

 

Gdy Tim wrócił do Gotham, Batman tylko popatrzył na niego, po czym odwrócił się do swojej ogromnej konsoli komputerowej i podjął ponownie przerwaną na chwilę pracę. Sprawa hackowania została przemilczana tak głośno, że nie było sensu jej nawet podnosić. Tim był wdzięczny, Damian był zdziwiony a Dick, który właśnie pracował z Batmanem nad szmuglującym broń gangiem w Bludhaven śmiał się tak, że niemal się popłakał.

"Ale ci się fartnęło, braciszku. Tylko nigdy więcej tego nie rób, normalnie obiecaj mi z ręką na sercu. Trzeba było wczoraj widzieć minę Bruce`a jak zobaczył, jak myszkujesz mu po sferach, khe khe, SUPER tajnych."

Tim nie zareagował na zaczepki Dicka. Był na to trochę zbyt zmęczony i bolała go głowa...

Gdy następnego dnia Robin dostał gorączki i był zbyt słaby na wygrzebanie się z łóżka Batman nie skomentował, tylko od razu oznajmił Alfredowi, że mononukleoza oraz że, Superman musi porozmawiać z Connerem. Tim czuł, że powinien protestować, ale nie dał rady. Miał wrażenie, że jego kości składają się z rozgotowanego makaronu a w głowie buczy mu cały rój pszczół. Ostatnimi siłami wysłał Konowi smsa z ostrzeżeniem.

"Nie ma potrzeby alarmować Kon Ela, Tim." Bruce w ubraniu cywilnym wszedł do sypialni Tima, jego oczy czujne, ale twarz spokojna. No, spokojna jak na standardy Bruce`a.

"Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że nie zaraziłeś się mono wczoraj podczas wizyty w Smallville. Zaraziłeś się wcześniej."

Tim zmarszczył się, usiłując wyłuskać sensy z wypowiedzi Bruce`a. Nie było łatwo, rany, jak go głowa łupała... ale Bruce rzadko mówił coś przypadkiem, zawsze miał głębszy cel, a teraz na dodatek patrzył na Tima, jakby oczekiwał od niego dedukcyjnego skoku i dotarcia do sedna sprawy. Wcześniej, nie w Smallville, wcześniej... myśli Tima był gorączkowe i mętne, ale zdolności detektywistyczne nie były czymś co rugowała byle choroba. Wcześniej... wcześniej, wcześniej Tim nie całował się z nikim, więc mógł się zarazić tylko od kogoś, kogo uważał za przyjaciela i wpuszczał w swoją przestrzeń prywatną. Wcześniej, podczas granatowofioletowego wieczoru w wieży Tytanów, gdy Kon zgarnął go do sypialni i zasnął razem z nim, i nie pili razem nic ani razem nie jedli, a mono roznosiła się drogą kropelkową i okres inkubacji sięgał trzech dni, i w zasadzie było to możliwe, chociaż Tim nie chciał w to wierzyć, ale... to było całkiem możliwe, że Batman miał kamery w sypialniach wieży Tytanów a Kon dlatego tak się o poranku denerwował i stresował, bo Kon w czasie granatowofioletowej nocy pocałował Tima.

"...i tak mnie zaraził."

Bruce popatrzył na Tima intensywnym, wnikliwym spojrzeniem, jakby chciał, żeby Tim wydedukował coś jeszcze, ale nie było już o tym mowy.

"Zabiję drania..." wychrypiał Tim i wykonał ruch, jakby miał wstać tylko po to, żeby bez życia znowu opaść na zbobrowaną pościel. Bruce co prawda się nie uśmiechnął, ale jego oczy przybrały zabawny wyraz.

"Pamiętaj, że zawsze możesz zapraszać do rezydencji swoich przyjaciół."

Nawet tego, który ci sprzedał mononukleozę. I pamiętaj, po raz ostatni pozwoliłem ci zhackować moje prywatne urządzenie elektroniczne. Bruce tego nie powiedział, ale Tim i tak właśnie w takim kształcie to usłyszał.

"Zdrowiej." mruknął Bruce i opuścił sypialnię. Tim zarył się w pościele, zakrywając sobie głowę kocem. Gdy kilka minut później Kon zapukał do jego okna, unosząc się chwiejnie w powietrzu i śmiejąc się swoją wciąż jeszcze trochę opuchniętą gębą, Tim tylko rzucił w niego kierunku poduszką.

 

End

 

by Homoviator 01/2016

 

Hope you enjoyed this little fluffy bit :) na epopeję trzeba jeszcze poczekać, ale niedługo :)


	2. Rzeczy proste

roz.2

 

Przyjaźń rodzi miłość na pustyni samotności.

Johann Lambert

 

Kilka następnych dni było trochę jak jakiś zwariowany, surrealistyczny sen. Tim był tak zmęczony i ogólnie ledwie żywy, że zapercypował jedynie krótką, intensywną wymianę zdań pomiędzy Bruce`m a Clarkiem, głośną kłótnię pomiędzy Damianem a Konem oraz zapach spalenizny i rosołu, na który zareagował niespodziewanymi a ogromnie zawstydzającymi wymiotami.

"Wzięło cię, Tim. No sory, moja wina, hehe. O rany..."

Kon zgarnął Tima do łazienki z zawstydzającą delikatnością i deprymującą łatwością. To była jego wina, pomyślał mętnie Robin, gdy zdołał jakoś wstać znad muszli klozetowej i zaczął drżącymi dłońmi myć twarz. To absolutnie była wina Kona, że zaraził go mononukleozą.

Tim wyprostował się znad umywalki i spojrzał w lustro. Jego twarz była tak blada, że odbijała się niemal niebieskawo na jasnych kafelkowych kafelkach. Stojący za nim Kon przysunął się bliżej, położył mu dłoń na karku i uśmiechnął się do ich wspólnego lustrzanego odbicia. Wciąż miał nieco opuchnięte oczy i z jakiś przyczyn sprawiło to, że Tim poczuł się lepiej. Odrobinę.

"Chodź, Tim. Zasypiasz na stojąco."

Gdy wrócili do sypialni szczęśliwie cała pokręcona nietoperza rodzinka plus Superman wyniosła się, aby kłócić się w spokoju w innej części rezydencji. Dobrze, Tim nie miał na nich teraz siły. Wczołgał się niezdarnie pod przykrycia i zaległ w łóżku, oddychając głośno przez nos.

Alfred zabrał co prawda rosół, ale zostawił na stoliku nocnym ogromny kubek zaparzonej mięty. Tim popatrzył się na niego tęsknie. Kon podążył za spojrzeniem jego i jak rzadko, wykazał się empatią.

"Podam ci, nie ruszaj się. I w ogóle to Alfred na serio rządzi i wymiata."

Tim nie uznawał za potrzebne potwierdzać tej słusznej po prawdzie tezy. TTK Kona ujęło kubek z miętą i podsunęło Timowi idealnie pod usta. Nic nie wylał, nic nie ulał, zagubione krople mięty lądowały na dywanie, zagarniane ostrożnie cienkimi smugami TTK. Oracle miała rację. Conner rzeczywiście robił się coraz lepszy w panowaniu nad swoimi mocami.

Potem jeszcze się coś działo, ktoś jeszcze coś mówił, narzekał, tłumaczył, ale Tim odpłynął już, uśpiony ostrożnymi dotykami TTK, przesuwającymi mu się po policzkach, po włosach i skroni. Powinien skonfrontować się z Konem odnośnie tego pocałunku i mononukleozy, ale jego powieki stawały się coraz cięższe i jakoś czuł, że to nie odpowiedni moment...

Nikt do końca nie wiedział jak i czemu, ale na kilka dziwacznych, pokręconych chorobą, słabością i gorączką dni Kon zamieszkał w apartamentach Tima. W rezydencji Bruce`a Wayne`a i jego czterech synów. Conner, chociaż sam jeszcze do końca zdrowy, zachowywał się jak osobisty pielęgniarz Robina. Pielęgniarz, nie pielęgniarka. Kon w szarym, bawełnianym podomowym dresie wyglądał jak młodociany bóg, celebryta z okładki magazynu, tudzież dla żartów upchnięty w codzienne ubranie model.

Tim czuł się przy nim jak ubogi, zasmarkany, ledwie żywy krewny, którego najatrakcyjniejszą częścią ciała był napuchnięty, siąpiący, obtarty od smarkania nos i bolesne, tkliwe zimno w kąciku ust. Nigdy nie miał sobie nic do zarzucenia w kwestii wyglądu, owszem, może nie był najwyższy i najsilniejszy w swojej grupie wiekowej, może nie był napakowany a jego rysy twarzy nie były jakoś wybitnie przystojne, ale no... dawał radę. Jeżeli jego trzy byłe dziewczyny były tutaj jakimś wyznacznikiem, i może w sumie były. Związki Tima, nieważne czy ze zwykłą dziewczyną z cywila, czy z bohaterką, zawsze kończyły się równie nijako jak zaczynały. Łatwiej i wygodniej było przyjąć, że jest to wynik jego wyglądu zewnętrznego, niż wewnętrznych demonów...

Cóż, teraz wewnętrzne demony Tima były bardzo zewnętrzne i nie dawały mu spokoju. Nocami dostawał takiej gorączki, że czuł, jak gałki oczne rozgrzewają mu zziębnięte powieki a głowę ogarniał trawiący, rozsadzający od środka ból. Tabletki pomagały tylko trochę. Tim i tak czuł się przy rozpychającym bluzę dresową bicepsami Connerze jak wyzuty z wszystkich sił, zasmarkany chuderlak z zimnem na ustach i oczyma, które gorączka chciała wysadzić mu z oczodołów.

Kon oczywiście nic nie zauważył i dalej był uśmiechniętym, usłużnym, umięśnionym sobą. Dick, niestety, zauważył.

"Bardzo przystojny klon ci się trafił, braciszku." gadał Grayson, gdy Conner akurat wyszedł zagadać z Alfredem o rosole i potrzebie wezwania na pomoc Marty Kent. "Ramiona ma jak z atlasu anatomicznego, idealna rozpiska mięśni. I jakie czworogłowy w tych spodnenkach, no no."

Tim dogorywający łóżku pośród rozrzuconych komiksów, laptopa i komórek, tylko łypnął złym wzrokiem na Dicka. Nie było sensu protestować. Protesty, że Kon nie jest jego prywatnym klonem spotkałyby się tylko z jeszcze większą lawiną niewybrednych żartów. Wystarczyło już to, że Kon El oczarował Alfreda i sprawił, że Batman zrejterował na stałe do jaskini. Ale na tym się nie skończyło. Conner przyniósł także jedno z kociąt ze swojej obory w Smallville, tak dla towarzystwa, "żeby coś żywego w tej martwej rezydencji było". Kociak zniknął w ciągu jednej doby bez śladu. Jak się potem okazało najmłodszy z Nietoperzy, Damian, nie pytając nikogo o zdanie zwinął zwierzaka do swojego pokoju i nawet nabył online wszystkie potrzebne kotom utensylia, włącznie z drapaczką. Ogółem rzecz biorąc dziesięcioletni niemalże psychopata, potomek Batmana i niesławnej Talii Ghul, rozwinął więź. Z małym, prążkowanym kotkiem ze Smallville.

"Bruce chciał się kotka natychmiast pozbyć. Starczy małemu pies, powiada" tokował dalej Dick, odsuwając jedną z komiksowych gór i rozkładając się na łóżku obok Tima. "Nie mówię, Tytus to kawał dobrego psa, ale Damian i Mały Kotek! Damian to diabelskie nasienie potrzebuje wszystkich kotków świata, z takim przekichanym dzieciństwem musi nadrobić zaległości. Poza tym kotek od razu wszedł w komitywę z Tytusem i Tytus teraz robi za kocią mamę. Mam foty, śliczne są stwory razem. Bruce musiał skapitulować. Timmy, mój chłopcze! Z pewnością jako najzdolniejszy detektyw w naszej pokrajcowanej nietoperzowej rodzinie zauważyłeś, że mamy tutaj dziwną słabość do stworzeń, które pochodzą ze Smallville?"

"Stworzenie ze Smallville cię słyszy. " Kon wszedł z rozmachem do sypialni Tima i zamknął za sobą drzwi zgrabnym kopniakiem. Za pomocą TTK unosił przed sobą tacę z kilkoma parującymi talerzami. "Rosół już jest. Ma doprawiła. Dick, nie masz czasem czegoś do roboty? Pomyślałby kto, że Nightwing jest niepotrzebnym bohaterem skoro aż tak bardzo nie ma co robić."

"I ma ząbki! Jaki uroczy!" Dick klasnął w dłonie, ale zaczął wstawać z łóżka Tima. "Zostawię was samych, żebyście sobie pogruchali w spokoju."

Z tymi słowami Dick wyszedł, zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi. Przez długą chwilę Kon gapił się na te drzwi ze skonfundowaną miną.

"Czasami nie rozumiem twojego starszego brata, Tim."

"Może i lepiej."

 

/////////

 

Dopóki Tim nie zobaczył Kona w sposób naturalny wpasowującego się w dynamikę rodziny Nietoperzy, nie rozumiał znaczenia zwrotu "czar Kentów". Bruce nigdy nie rozwijał tego wątku, ucinając tylko stwierdzeniem, że czar Kentów nie jest mitem tylko bardzo realnym czynnikiem, którego lepiej unikać, bo konfrontacja zawsze kończy się klęską. Zapewne spostrzeżenia Batmana mały swoje źródło w jego zażyłości ze Supermanem, jednak Tim zmuszony był przyznać Bruce`owi rację. Czar Kentów pozwolił Konowi nie tylko wkraść się w łaski i spiżarnię Alfreda, umożliwił mu także tymczasowe korzystanie z jaskini, żeby zdalnie pomagać Tytanom. Dick był Konem zachwycony, a konkretniej był zachwyconym tym, jak może za pomocą Kona męczyć Tima.

Nawet Damian nie pozostał obojętny na niesławny czar Kentów.

"Będę go tolerować." oznajmił władczo dziesięcioletni smark. Gdy Tim zmrużył oczy Damian, pomimo swojej smarkaterii i oślego uporu jedynie westchnął i skapitulował.

"Conner obiecał mi pokazać zwierzęta na farmie. No już, możesz się śmiać."

"Nie będę się śmiać." obiecał Tim, chociaż Damian jak nic wysłyszał nie wypowiedziane "jeszcze".

"Hm."

Damian wyglądał, jakby chciał coś jeszcze zrobić, powiedzieć, ale nie wiedział jak, stał więc jak kołek w sypialni Tima a jego twarz wyrażała konfuzję i złość. Złość którą Tim znał, którą nauczył się poznawać już dawno. Gniew skierowany do wewnątrz, najgorszy rodzaj gniewu, powinien nie być możliwy dla dziesięciolatka. A jednak. Syn Bruce`a Wayne`a był wyjątkiem tak jak jego ojciec.

Tim popatrzył na zapiekłą w gniewie twarz Damiana i na jego dłonie, które nadspodziewanie delikatnie trzymały małego kotka ze Smallville.

"Jak go nazwiesz?"

"A co ciebie to obchodzi?"

"Damian."

"Hektor. Nazwę go Hektor."

Tim uśmiechnął się i skrycie zażyczył sobie, żeby kamery podzoru w jego sypialni działały równie sprawnie co te w wieży Tytanów. Widok maleńkiego Hektora, usiłującego przytulić się Damianowi do szyi i ukryć mu pod włosami na karku był bezcenny i zasługiwał na wydruk i oprawienie w ramki.

"Drake. Dziękuję, że zaprosiłeś do rezydencji swojego klona, który podarował mi kotka." wyrecytował monotonnym, płaskim, wyuczonym tonem Damian. "Już. Mogę iść?"

"Bruce czy Alfred?" zapytał bez ogródek Tim, bo jedynie dwie osoby w tej części świata były w stanie skłonić małego diabła do recytowania wykutych na pamięć formułek grzecznościowych.

"Alfred." Damian westchnął cierpiętniczo, po czym przemieścił Hektora pod połę swojego wełnianego kardigana. "To idę, Drake. Kon na mnie czeka. Zdrowiej."

Tim w zadziwieniu patrzył jak najmłodszy Robin wychodzi z jego sypialni, z naburmuszoną miną, ale za to dziwnie lekkim, niemalże dziecięcym krokiem. Kon zachwiał mechaniką związków w rezydencji. Gdy tylko Tim będzie w stanie wydobyć się z piernatów, podda to gruntownej analizie.

To było... bardzo ciche popołudnie. Kon zabrał Damiana razem z jego nowym kotem do Smallville a Tim, chociaż tak tęsknił za ciszą i spokojem, jakoś wcale się z tego spokoju nie cieszył. Gorączka nie ustępowała, głowa nadal bolała ogłupiającym bólem a Wendy Łowczyni Wilkołaków nie była taka zabawna, gdy oglądało się jej przygody samemu. Nie mógł sobie miejsca znaleźć, wiedział, że to choroba, a jednak kręcił się jak potępieniec od fotela do kanapy, aż w końcu padł z wyczerpania na łóżko.

Tim za nic by się do tego nie przyznał, ale gdy wieczorem odwiedził go Dick, odczuł coś na kształt ulgi. Trwała ona dość krótko. Dick jak się rozgadał to rzadko wiedział, kiedy przestać, zwłaszcza gdy tematem przewodnim był jeden z niewielu przyjaciół Tima.

"Nawet Alfred polubił Connera, bo podobno nie każdy potrafi uświetnić jego i tak świetny rosół. Ja też lubię tego twojego Klonika. Świetny jest jak umyka przed Batmanem. Ktoś powinien go oświecić i powiedzieć, że czujniki ruchu w rezydencji nastawione są także na osoby z super mocami. Widać jak Conner wieje przed Bruce`m, paradny spektakl. Kon nieźle wpasował się w rezydencję, mało kogo tak potrafi, Timmy. Mało kogo tak blisko do siebie dopuszczasz..."

"Nie jestem gejem." wychrypiał Tim i opadł bez tchu na poduszki, łapiąc ciężko oddech i usiłując pokonać zawroty głowy. Mononukleoza w jego wydaniu była niemal tak samo upierdliwa jak mononukleoza Connera.

"Nie jesteś gejem." powtórzył Dick z dziwnym uśmiechem. "Tyle z tego mojego wywodu wyłapałeś, młody? No jak cię panie mogę, możne i ty jakieś dziewczyny w swoim życiu posiadałeś, ale daleko z nimi nie ujechałeś z takim podejściem. "

Tim, gdyby miał na to siłę, zaczerwieniłby się bo fakt, jego porażki z dziewczynami były w nietoperzowej rodzinie niemal słynne. Tyle dobrze, że już był czerwony z powodu choroby, kataru i ogólnego zatkania górnych dróg oddechowych, więc Dick nic nie zobaczył.

"Nie jestem gejem a Conner jest tylko moim przyjacielem."

Dick nadal patrzył się na Tima intensywnym, zamyślonym wzrokiem, po czym pochylił się i położył mu na czole dłoń.

"Ale wiesz, że jakbyś jednak gejem był to nic w zasadzie się nie zmienia i nic to w sumie nie znaczy?"

Dłoń Dicka była duża i ciężka na jego czole i Tim udał, że zasypia, aby nie odpowiadać wprost na to pytanie.

"Ej, mały, mały." westchnął głośno Dick, ponieważ tak, na pewno wiedział, że Tim udaje, ale tym razem wspaniałomyślnie darował mu braterskie przesłuchanie. "Śpij, pójdę zobaczyć jak się ma nasz nowy kotek u Damiana i podeślę ci tu tego twojego najlepszego przyjaciela."

 

/////////////

 

Szelest odsuwanego koca, materac uginający się pod ciężarem kogoś, kto właśnie usiadł na łóżku. Zapach rozgrzanej ciałem, czystej podkoszulki i zimnego, zimowego wiatru. Tim nie musiał otwierać oczu, żeby wiedzieć kto właśnie wpakował mu się po kołdrę.

"Hej."

"Hej, Conner."

"Co robisz?"

"Udaję, że śpię, żeby się ode mnie Dick odczepił i przestał mi gadać o gejach."

"O gejach? Ja się zawsze zastanawiałem, czemu ludzie taką wagę przywiązują do takich detali. Co kto gdzie lubi w łóżku porabiać. Myślałby kto, że nie ma ważniejszych spraw..."

"Conner." Tim otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Kona, który wpół leżał przy nim z otwartym komiksem na brzuchu. Conner był blisko, bardzo blisko, pomimo zimowej aury rozgrzany i promieniujący ciepłem. Jego lewa stopa leżała na łydkach Tima, przerzucona bezładnie przez jego nogi. Dopiero teraz Tim zobaczył, jak łatwo wpuszcza Kona w swoją bardzo czułą przestrzeń prywatną. Ze swoimi byłyby dziewczynami nie spędzał w łóżku tyle czasu... znaczy, spędzał, ale na uprawianiu seksu, a nie na czytaniu komiksów i leniwym leżeniu obok siebie i udawaniu, że to normalne, że Kon niemal nieustannie dotyka Tima swoją TTK, a Timowi... Timowi się to podoba.

Słowa wyleciały z jego ust, zanim zdołał nad nimi zapanować.

"Batman ma kamery w Wieży Tytanów. Ma nagrane jak tamtej nocy mnie pocałowałeś. Racja, nieważne kogo się całuje, to jedynie preferencja, ale chyba lepiej całować kogoś świadomego i obudzonego, a nie śpiącego."

"O cholera."

Wyraz paniki na twarzy Kona spowodował, że słowa wysypały się z Tima jak pierze z rozprutej poduszki, bezładnie i dramatycznie.

"Nie zrozum mnie źle, nie mam nic przeciwko. Chciałeś spróbować i spróbowałeś. Twoje wcześniejsze związki pokazują wyraźnie, że szukasz w ten sposób uznania i potwierdzenia swojej wartości. Jako klon kogoś takiego jak Superman twoja własna wartość musi być hm, specyficzna, żeby nie powiedzieć za mała, więc rekompensujesz ją sobie..."

"O popatrz, która już godzina! Miałem dzisiaj pomóc Ma..."

"Szukanie potwierdzenia swojej wartości w związku to nic nowego, stara taktyka osobowości niezbyt stabilnych, lokujących źródło swojej wartości nie w sobie a na zewnątrz. Kompleksy i brak..."

"To ja już lecę. Cześć."

I z tymi słowami Conner w tempie ekspresowym otworzył okno i wyskoczył za nie, odlatując z taką mocą, że jedna z zasłon urwała się razem z całą ramą i dyndała teraz smętnie, wygięta i bezużyteczna. Kurcze, Kon uciekł, zanim Tim zdołał mu powiedzieć, że nie jest gejem, ale nie ma nic przeciwko potwierdzeniu wartości Kona swoją własną osobą, ponieważ Conner Kent jest jego najlepszym przyjacielem i...

"Khem khem."  
W drzwiach sypialni stał Damian. Ze Hektorem w ramionach, naburmuszony i nadęty jak zawsze. Tim przez dłuższą chwilę gapił się na małą, dziecięcą, nabzdyczoną wersję Bruce`a. Nawet krój ust mieli podobny, nawet podobnie trzymali głowy, i tylko Talia de Ghul uwidaczniała się w nieufnych, nienaturalnie poważnych oczach dzieciaka.

Damian odchrząknął niewygodnie, nie przestając głaskać swojego kota ze Smallville.

"Drake. Grayson zażyczył sobie, żebym tu przyszedł i zobaczył, że nawet ktoś taki jak ty może mieć najlepszego przyjaciela, nie-zwierzaka." zaczął Damian, po czym spojrzał na wyrwaną ramę z zasłonami. "Ale to już chyba nieaktualny news jak widzę."

Tim cisnął w Damiana poduszką, która w bardzo nie satysfakcjonujący sposób upadła o dwa metry od małego gada.

"Tch." tsyknął Damian i wycofał się z sypialni Tima dostojnym krokiem urażonego panicza. Kotek w jego ramionach spał, wyciągając uroczo tylne łapki.

 

//////////

 

Do końca trwania diabelskiej mononukleozy Kon ani razu już nie odwiedził Tima. Nie byłoby to takie złe, gdyby nie współczujące spojrzenia Dicka, pocieszające zagadywanie Alfreda i Damian, który z niechętną miną, ale jednak zaoferował Robinowi potrzymanie jego kotka. Na trochę.

"Nie, dziękuję, Damian. Hektor z pewnością woli twoje towarzystwo."

"A ty wolisz towarzystwo Kona. Skoro tak, to czemu go tak bezsensownie wywaliłeś?"

Tim otworzył usta, aby fuknąć, że dziesięciolatek nie będzie mu dawał porad odnośnie przyjaźni, ale Dick stanął za Damianem i położył mu dłonie na ramionach.

"Dobre pytanie, ale nie męcz już Tima. Mamy patrol, odstaw kociaka i zbieraj się."

 

//////////////

 

"Świetnie, że już wróciłeś! Po tym epizodzie z mononukleozą twoją i Kona w końcu jesteśmy w komplecie!" gadała Cassie, cała uśmiechnięta. Bart biegał dookoła salonu, raz po raz ściskając znienacka przypadkowego Tytana a Raven stała z boku, z kubkiem kawy i nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

Kon patrzył wszędzie, tylko nie na Tima i takim sposobem Tim odkrył, że może znieść wiele, ale tego akurat zachowania po prostu nie da rady zdzierżyć.

W tej przyjemnej atmosferze upłynęło kilka dni. Kon unikał nawet patrzenia na Tima a Tim robił wszystko, żeby jednak Conner się na niego spojrzał. Walki z Trigonem a potem z cyborgami z drugiego końca galaktyki były co najmniej ciekawe.

"Co się z wami u licha wyrabia!" huczała w słuchawkach Oracle. "Zawsze mieliście tak dobrze ułożone strategie ataku a teraz kręcicie się w kółko jak jakieś żółtodzioby! Chcecie, aby was faktycznie coś dziabnęło?!"

Wina oczywiście była po stronie Tima, który spokojnie przyjął na siebie burę. Był w końcu liderem, chociaż co z niego za lider, skoro nawet kogoś tak otwartego, radosnego jak Kon Robin był w stanie aż tak odepchnąć.

Tytani albo nie zauważyli różnicy, albo postanowili jej nie komentować. Aby uniknąć gadaniny Dicka i ciężkich spojrzeń Bruce`a Tim niemal na stałe zamieszkał w wieży. Pojawiał się w Gotham tylko na patrole i wszelkie indagacje odnośnie Kona zbywał milczeniem.

To było ciężkie, tak nie mieć przy sobie Connera, z tymi jego głupimi żartami, zagajaniem i wiecznym uśmiechem na twarzy. Tim zawsze sądził, że jest nieuleczalnym samotnikiem, lubił samotność, dobrze się znajdował w sytuacjach, gdzie nikt mu nie przeszkadzał, nikt na siłę nie próbował wkręcić go w jakieś niepotrzebne, towarzyskie aktywności. Teraz jednak wszystko było inaczej. Trzeba było nic Konowi nie mówić o kamerach Batmana w wieży Tytanów. Trzeba było siedzieć cicho i dalej posiadać przyjaciela, i oglądać razem serialowe horrory, gadając o głupotach.

"Tim?W porządku?Wygladaszjakyśsięmiałrozpłakać." Bart ujął Tima za łokieć i podskoczył cały, gdy Robin odepchnął go od siebie.

"Nic mi nie jest Bart. Serio. Po prostu mnie teraz zostaw."

Świetnie, nie tylko tęsknił za Konem to jeszcze nie mógł znieść bliskości innych. Gdy przeprosił Barta ten jednie skinął głową i popatrzył z czymś, co mogło być współczuciem, gdyby Allen mógł chociaż na chwilę przestać się ruszać.

Gdy Tytani poszli zdać raport Batmanowi z dziwnego zachowania Robina, Tim nie czekał długo na reakcję. Najpierw zadzwoniła Marta Kent, zapraszając go na niedzielny późny obiad i napomykając mimochodem, że chociaż Kansas jest stanem dość tradycyjnym, to jednak już parędziesiąt lat temu przestali wywozić gejów na taczkach gnoju za miasto. Następnie pojawił się Superman. Pokręcił się wywijając ogromne, eleganckie ósemki na zasnutym chmurami, zimowym niebie, po czym stanął przy oknie Tima, zapukał w nie, otworzył usta jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, w rezultacie nie powiedział nic, tylko odleciał w siną dal. Clark najwyraźniej miał momenty, kiedy nawet czar Kentów nie działał jak trzeba.

Dick był bardziej bezpośredni. Napisał Timowi smsa w stylu, zluzuj portki Ptaszku, też ci się trochę szczęścia należy. Damian nie wysłał żadnego smsa, wysłał natomiast zdjęcie, na którym stał przy oborze Kentów z Hektorem na ramionach, w otoczeniu trzech krów i owcy. Kon też był ujęty na focie, nieco z boku, blady, nieuśmiechnięty Kon z nieszczęśliwie wygiętymi ustami i podbitymi na sino oczami.

Tim prawie wtedy do Connera zadzwonił. Prawie.

Gdy w wieży Tytanów pojawił się Batman, sytuacja stała się znacznie bardziej niewygodna.

"Tim. Zamiast unikać problemu rozwiąż go. Pola dookoła Gotham są porysowane wypalonymi w ziemi kręgami."

Batman podał Timowi kilka zdjęć, na których z lotu ptaka widać było artystyczne dzieła kogoś z bardzo precyzyjnym, laserowym wzrokiem, umiejętnością latania i nadmiarem czasu wolnego.

"Rolnicy podejrzewają ufo." Batman odchrząknął sztywno. "Nie mylą się zanadto, jednak wolałbym, aby twoje osobiste sprawy nie wpływały na stan umysłu okolicznych rolników."

Tim nie miał na to odpowiedzi, więc nic nie mówił. Bart, Cassie i Raven patrzyli z szeroko otwartymi oczyma, jak Batman opuszcza wieżę Tytanów.

"Zakładam, że nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać, Tim." zaczęła Cassie i założyła ramiona na piersi. "I jak zwykle, gdy zaczynasz smęcić jak ten twój nietoperzowaty mentor chodzi o Kona."

"Nie chce o tym rozmawiać." zgodził się z pierwszą częścią wypowiedzi Cassie Tim, a gdy spojrzała na niego wymownie, jedynie zacisnął zęby i odwrócił się do okna.

"Ale wiesz, że możesz?" zapytała cicho Raven, ale nie otrzymała żadnej odpowiedzi. Tim był bardzo dobry w wypieraniu niechcianych myśli, cały jego trening z Bruce`m osadzał się na kontroli emocji i swojego własnego ciała, i bez fałszywej skromności Tim Drake był w tym bardzo dobry. Lepszy niż często dający się ponieść emocjom Dick, wiecznie zagniewany, zraniony od środka i usiłujący zranić wszystkich dookoła Jason... Damian był tak młodym, pokręconym przez los i zwariowanych rodziców chłopcem, że ciężko było w ogóle go analizować. Tim był najlepszy w tym, czego uczył go Bruce. Oddzielanie uczuć, analiza ich, rozumowe ich użytkowanie. Trzeci Robin był w tym świetny, a gdy się jeszcze zaparł w sobie, nie było mocnych, żeby ktokolwiek zmusił go do mówienia.

Z głośnym hukiem otwieranych drzwi pancernych ktoś wleciał do wieży Tytanów odpalając wszystkie możliwe alarmy. Tylko dwie osoby na Ziemi mogły tego dokonać w tak niesforny sposób. Superman albo Kon. Ponieważ Clark już swoje koła po okolicy zatoczył i odleciał w stronę Metropolis, Conner Kent był całkiem możliwą opcją.

"Jak rany, dobrze, że już jesteś, Conner, ale rozwalać nam bazy nie musiałeś." Cassie przewróciła oczyma i podeszła do konsol sterowniczych, aby wyłączyć wyjące alarmy.

"Tomywasterazzostawimyiliczącnawasządojrzałośćemocjonalnąpozostawimywasażsobiewszystkowyjaśnicieiprzestaniebyćdrętwo!Tostraszniedenerwującetomyidziemypa!"

Bart niemal siłą zgarnął protestującą Cassie i patrzącą ciekawie Raven, po czym Tim i Kon zostali sami. Bez możliwości ucieczki, która wyglądałaby przynajmniej godnie, a nie jak ostateczna klęska. Tim przybrał kamienną maskę nieporuszonego sfinksa, którą także w pakiecie treningowym sprzedał mu Bruce, a Conner stał przed nim, zgarbiony, z dłońmi w kieszeniach jeansów i zaczerwienionymi końcówkami uszu.

Kon oczywiście nie wytrzymał milczenia zbyt długo.

"Cholera z tym, dość już tego pierniczenia, Tim! Pocałowałem cię, przepraszam. Zapomnijmy o tym, skoro ci to przeszkadza i dalej bądźmy przyjaciółmi, ok? Nie chcę sam oglądać Wendy Łowczyni Wilkołaków i mam dość głupich maili od Dicka. No i Damian powiedział, że tęsknisz za mną."

"Damian na pewno nic takiego nie powiedział." zaprotestował z miejsca Tim, bo czemu Kon ubzdurał sobie, że jego pocałunek mu przeszkadzał, było kompletnie poza nim, ale Damian nigdy nie wypowiadał się na temat emocji. Zwłaszcza emocji jego najmniej lubianego nietoperzowego brata...

Conner zaśmiał się i podszedł do Tima jeszcze bliżej.

"Oj czepiasz się słówek! Damian powiedział, że jesteś jak chory kot a chore koty często mają krótkie życie. Słabe nerki i te sprawy." Kon przysunął się do Tima i pochylił się nad nim, jego usta uśmiechnięte lekko, jego oczy niewygodnie, obnażająco szczere. "Nie chcę, żebyś zszedł na nerki, Tim. Więc jestem. I jakby coś, to ten... I przepraszam za ten pocałunek z mononukleozą..."

Tim poczuł jak robi mu się duszno. Było to dość alarmujące uczucie, ale jakiś wewnętrzny głos, bardzo przypominający głos Dicka, poinstruował go, że spokojnie, bez paniki, normalnie się czasami zdarza, że się człowiek zakocha i zaczyna się unosić nad ziemią. Tim nigdy nie unosił się nad ziemią jeżeli chodziło o związki, więcej, Tim zawsze pilnował, żeby ze swoimi byłymi dziewczynami jak najpewniej trzymać się ziemi, trzeźwo oceniać sytuację i nie dać się zwieść hormonom, rozchwianym emocjom i pasji...

Ale teraz Tim faktycznie unosił się nad ziemią. Niewiele, z pięć centymetrów. Kon zaśmiał się nerwowo i puścił go, pocierając z zakłopotaniem kark.

"O przepraszam, głupie TTK... łapię cię już całkiem przypadkowo..."

I Tim odkrył, że nie chce, żeby Kon łapał go przypadkowo, tylko chce, żeby Kon łapał go całkowicie intencjonalnie, z rozmysłem, celowo. Nieważne gej czy nie, nieważne czy Cassie się obrazi, że jej były chłopak rzuca się ze swoim gejowskim pożądaniem na męskiego członka Tytanów. Nieważne, że rodzina Nietoperzy zapewne oceni go od góry do dołu, i oczywiście nic nie powie, ale swoje pomyśli.

"Timuhmpf!"

Jednym susem Tim znalazł się przy Connerze i pocałował go z zapałem. Nie przypominał sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek kogokolwiek tak całował, kompletnie bez poczucia kontroli, całkowicie spontanicznie...

A Conner nie pozostawał mu dłużny. TTK objęła Tima tak, że w zasadzie mógł jedynie poruszać ustami i oddychać, reszta jego ciała była owinięta niewidzialną dłonią, ciepłą i ostrożną. Powinien zacząć panikować, gdyby teraz nastąpił jakiś atak, gdyby Kon znienacka stracił panowanie nad sobą Robin byłby od początku na przegranej pozycji, ale nie mógł się zmusić do niepokoju. Usta Kona były pełne, miękkie i drżały a jego TTK tętniła dookoła Tima, najwyraźniej równie podekscytowana co jej właściciel.

Całowanie Kona było eksperymentem bardzo przyjemnym, jednocześnie niebezpiecznym. Conner z początku uległy i ostrożny, szybko nabierał wprawy i na się Tim obejrzał, jak jego usta zostały zawładnięte a tyłek i plecy gruntownie obmacane. Już miał zaprotestować, oznajmić, że to jego pierwsze tak intensywne homoerotyczne przeżycie i nie życzy sobie aż takich inwazji, ale gdzieś z bardzo bliska odezwało się znajome kliknięcie.

Kliknięcie aparatu w komórce. Szlag!

Zanim Tim zdołał się zdenerwować, odlepić od Kona i zaszarżować na idiotę, który śmiał przerywać tak intymną czynność robieniem zdjęć, Conner już reagował. Tim nie raz widział, jak Kon potrafi kompletnie instynktownie, bez przygotowania i planu rozgromić całą armię, tym razem nie było inaczej. Tylko armia była armią jednoosobową, składającą się z przygwożdżonego do ściany TTK, unieruchomionego, rozbrojonego i pozbawionego maski Jasona. Tim zaśmiał się i wsparł czoło o ramię Connera

"To kolejny z waszej wesołej nietoperzowej gromadki?" zapytał Kon, zaledwie zerkając na Jasona, i ponownie pochylając się nad Timem. Jego uchwyt TTK na Toddzie był nadal silny.

"Uhm. Tak. Przepraszam za to."

"Nie, spoko. Co mam z nim zrobić?"

Tim spojrzał na Jasona, spojrzał na Kona i uśmiechnął się samymi wargami.

"Co chcesz."

To zaalarmowało Todda w sposób widoczny. I dobrze.

 

////////

 

Defenestracja klnącego i sarkającego Jasona Todda z wieży Tytanów odbyła się zaraz po konfiskacie jego telefonu komórkowego, zawierającego dyskryminujące zdjęcia. Tim wiedział, że Dick czeka w ukryciu na Todda, wiec generalnie nie obawiał się, że cokolwiek się Jasonowi stanie. Jak się okazało miał rację. Dick wysłał Jasona na przeszpiegi a gdy ten dał się złapać, Nightwing w locie schwytał swojego wypchniętego za okno brata.

"Twoja rodzina nigdy mnie nie zaakceptuje." odezwał się grobowym tonem Kon, ale jego ramiona wciąż obejmowały Tima w pasie i nie zapowiadało się, żeby Kon El puścił Timothy`ego Drake`a w najbliższym czasie.

"Nie sądzę." przyznał Tim, kiwając smętnie głową.

"Ale w sumie nie potrzebujemy ich pozwoleństwa." Kon pochylił się nad Timem i pocałował go w usta, powoli, powolutku, z namaszczeniem. Tim uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, z wciąż zamkniętymi oczyma.

"W sumie nie. Nie potrzebujemy niczego pozwoleństwa."

 

end

 

by Homoviator 01/20016

 

Zimowy fluffik na rozruszanie TimKonowego wena skończony :) epopeja TimKon w trakcie pisania, a następny rozdział AoKaga już w sobotę :)


End file.
